Daybreak
Summary Project Daybreak was merely made because of a large neighbourhood that's being constructed in western South Jordan, Utah, which is apparently leaked of where he lives. Daybreak has significantly changed the way Deadbäss has created music. Using two new VST Plugins for FL Studio managed to improve his production skills. Daybreak is also the sight of where the famous ElectroHouse Basslead was created, and was used in every single song up to Project Ending needed. In terms of revenue, Daybreak has earned over $800 through iTunes alone. Additionally, Daybreak was the first project to be sent on a fairly known music distributor, RouteNote. Just days after the establishment of Daybreak via Routenote, every single one of Deadbäss' previous projects, excluding Conspiracy, were published and accepted onto their network. RouteNote managed to boost up Deadbäss' fanbase so high that view counts on YouTube were broken for six months amd was fixed finally on November 2014. Admitted by Deadbäss in a press conference, Daybreak was massively shared throughout his own school. It ironically spread around and people were actually into it. More likely, this is because nobody knew he was able to do something. They may have presumed he was only a try hard. After the major boost of Deadbäss through virtually all social medias, he has considered it to be the beginning of his career. Development *Tempo: 128 BPM *Time: 4.31 *Instrument Count: 17 *Control Knobs: 21 Acknowledging the high amounts of interests towards the development of Project Daybreak, it ruptured the secrecy to how Daybreak was made. Some attempts were made to copy how Daybreak was created. The videos, however, were taken down due to copyright issues involving Deadbäss himself. Deadbäss unintentionally used twenty-one control knobs, but removing one of the knob adjustments somehow scewed the structure of the song. Demos of Daybreak were released mainly for tests of the knobs. Daybreak is known mainly for the duplicative usage of the bloops done on its drop. It is also known for Deadbäss' first use of the signature ElectroHouse Basslead, which was used through every single project up to Project Ending. It is also known for wildly representing his local area, which apparently was what the people locally were looking for. Some of them have considered it as a free advertisement of the community. The time spent for project development was shied to being delayed. Rumour has it being personal issues being encountered. Deadbäss was mostly silent throughout most of the production. Almost little activity was done on any social media he was associated with during the time. Submission Daybreak was originally not planned to be a submission to Monstercat, as Deadbäss himself already knew they had a song named Daybreak by Rogue. However, his mind was quickly changed because of the large amount of fans actually hoping the project to be accepted by Monstercat. Two days later, Deadbäss sent it to Monstercat as a submission; twice. The first submission was somehow cut three minutes shorter than it's normal time length, which is only 4.31. One week later, at the EXACT same time it was sent as a submission, it was declined. Fans were severely disappointed for this event. However, it's probably noted that it was spreading still through smaller social medias such as Reddit and MySpace. To this day, Daybreak is considered the legacy of Deadbäss. Definition As already explained, Daybreak was mainly made for the development of a massive neighbourhood in western South Jordan, Utah, which apparently leaked where Deadbäss currently lives. He believed Daybreak wasn't getting enough of what it actually was and decided to take manners. : "This song was made for six reasons. Daybreak is a massive neighbourhood just on the west side of South Jordan, Utah. Beautiful sceneries, classic but modern styles, location, basically a place where everybody would wish to be. : Perfect for a Sunday afternoon jog." Currently, Daybreak in reality is planned to have about 20,000 homes, but is currently pending to shoot up clear to 100,000+. Album Art The Lake and mountain shown on the art cover was actually an assignment for Deadbäss' photography class. He specialises in landscape photography and glorifies the beauty found in Daybreak..until duck feces is present. In the press conference, Deadbäss explains the pain and agony from the album creation. But he states it was worth while. Trivia *Daybreak has been known for its major change of Deadbäss' musical creation styles *It is the birth of Deadbäss' signature ElectroHouse Basslead. It has been used in every single project after Daybreak up until Project Ending, which has not been fully documented on *Unclear information was given as to why Daybreak was heavily disliked for *Daybreak is the only song that has surpassed 300+ views on YouTube *For almost six months, the video of Daybreak on YouTube has been stuck on "301+" for six months until YouTube made a fix on their site, which took place on November 2014 *On July 2014, Hijerarche, a friend of Deadbäss, was asked to create a "Part Two" of Daybreak with him. The project was created, but was discontinued due to communication issues. The project is known as Creativity *Daybreak was the first song to lead in terms of revenue, which accommodated around $800 alone in a single month *On the release of project Intelligence, Daybreak severally stopped activity in all directions. It was practically dried out *Daybreak had the most demos sent to SoundCloud, which was twelve *In Deadbäss' high school, Daybreak was over-advertised, outside of his control, but was accused for narcissistic advertisements *Daybreak was the only song RouteNote featured on their network *Four videos were taken down due to copyright issues using Daybreak as their own *Daybreak's insight uprised Deadbäss' subscribers count by twenty *Daybreak currently has the highest amount of likes and dislikes (as of 3/28/2015, it's 20:2) *Daybreak was originally planned to be an EP References #http://www.facebook.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://www.twitter.com/Deadbass_ #http://routenote.com/r/Deadbass/5051813274473 #http://DeadbassUS.wordpress.com